Morning Pranks and Stolen Kisses
by Shineoncindi
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up in an unfamiliar place, with the most awful headache...


Draco Malfoy stirred from his fitful sleep, and tried to open his eyes. The harsh light stung, and all he caught was a flash of red before he forced them shut again. It was several moments before he discovered several things wrong with this occurrence, and thought them through. The light was his biggest problem, it was always dark in the Slytherin dormitories, and this light was almost blinding, probably owing to the fact that he had a very painful headache. He stirred slightly, wondering if any part of his body particularly was in any pain- it wasn't. What he did realise though, was that he was definitely naked, and this definitely wasn't his bed. The flash of red was another matter- the hangings in the Slytherin common room were black and green, only Gryffindors had red hangings. Gryffindors. The thought settled in the pit of his stomach like a sickness, and he forced his eyes open, vision focusing on the red curtains.

"Morning love."

A voice said, and he knew that voice, he _hated _that voice. Rolling half way over and sliding his gaze across, his eyes were met by the- annoyingly nice- torso of Harry Potter, and he looked upwards in shock, leaping backwards and almost falling off the bed.

"Sleep well?"

Harry asked sweetly, reaching over and brushing a stubborn lock of hair behind Malfoy's ear, and chuckled when the blond shivered in response.

"Harry, I, I didn't mean to do, things, with you. I was drunk, I think, and-"

"I was drunk too love, it's ok. At least you weren't as drunk as you were when we went to the Burrow, that was a fiasco!"

Harry laughed at some memory that Malfoy had no clue about, putting his hand on top of Malfoy's on the bedspread, stroking the back of the other boy's hand with his thumb.

"Where? When?"

"For Christmas! I was so happy, it was the first time I got to introduce you as my boyfriend!"

At the mention of the word, Malfoy froze in shock, barely forcing out his words.

"I'm your boyfriend? How long have we been dating?"

"Merlin, you really did have a lot to drink last night- we've been dating for three months!"

"I'm not your boyfriend, I don't remember any of this!"

Malfoy protested, and the only thing that stopped him from getting out of bed was the fact that was indeed wearing no clothes, and that Harry was also probably naked.

"You don't remember? You don't love me anymore, is that what you're saying?"

Harry's eyes began to well up with tears, and Malfoy felt a pang of concern. Maybe he was dating Potter, he couldn't entirely rule that out, could he?

"Pot- um, Harry, I'm sorry, I-"

Malfoy paused to take a deep breath, and looked straight into Harry's brilliant green eyes.

"Of course I love you."

He said, in little more than a whisper, and there was laughter from the other side of the closed hangings. Harry pushed them aside and climbed out bed- underneath the covers he'd been wearing jeans- and took a mock bow in front a group of assembled Gryffindors.

"What?"

Malfoy said, his throat suddenly dry.

"I can't believe you fell for it!"

Harry gloated, elation etched across his face as the blond looked around wildly.

"Pay up."

Harry laughed, addressing several members of Gryffindor, who obligingly passed over handfuls of money.

"What's going on?"

Malfoy's voice cracked as he reached the end of his sentence, and Harry stowed the money away before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It was Seamus' idea. He bet that I couldn't get you to say 'I love you' to me before breakfast. I didn't even have to get you out of bed and I won."

"So we aren't dating? This was all just a big joke?"

"Of course! You had so much at the party last night that you couldn't even stand upright, so we let you sleep on the sofa in the common room. This morning you were still fast asleep, and thought it would be fun to move you up here."

"Oh. Um, thank God!"

The events of the night before slowly percolated though his alcohol clouded mind, and he remembered not wanting to be there, and getting drunk to numb it out, and it apparently had worked too well.

"Your clothes are folded up on the chair over there."

Harry said, gesturing to the other side of the bed as the group dispersed, leaving the two of them alone.

When the door closed, Harry quirked an eyebrow at Malfoy, a sly grin on his face.

"When I said we weren't dating, you looked disappointed."

Harry said accusingly, and Malfoy stifled his inhibitions, closing the gap between them and kissing Harry's lips softly, before drawing away quickly to retrieve his clothes. Harry didn't know how to respond, and left the room quickly, a happy blush tinting his cheeks, though from the victory or the kiss nobody would ever know.


End file.
